Other Side
by amanoxsh
Summary: Walau aku memang culun, kutu buku, dan ceroboh, tapi tidak banyak orang yang tahu kalau aku memiliki suatu kelebihan. {sasuke/sakura} AU. RnR?


Other Side

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Pair : Sakura HarunoxSasuke Uchiha_

 _Story © amanoxsh  
_

 _Setting dan latar sekitar tahun 1800-an_

 _Rated T_

 _Warnings: AU, ficlet_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Walau aku memang culun, kutu buku, dan ceroboh, tapi tidak banyak orang yang tahu kalau aku memiliki suatu kelebihan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Aku, Sakura Haruno. Calon _Lady_ dari keluarga Haruno. Aku ini kutu buku. Setiap harinya, Aku bisa membaca lebih dari 20 buku dengan judul yang berbeda. Aku juga ceroboh. Aku bisa tersandung—walaupun tak ada benda yang membuatku tersandung. Tidak lupa, aku juga culun. Selalu memakai kacamata dengan bentuk lingkaran, dan rambut _pink-_ ku yang dikuncir dua.

Ayahku selalu menentang kebiasaanku yang berlebihan—mengunci diri dalam perpustakan kediaman keluarga Haruno hanya untuk mendapat ketenangan. Ayahku juga sering memaksaku untuk menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi saat bertemu dengan tunanganku—Sasuke Uchiha. Di umur yang masih belia ini, aku harus ditunangkan dengan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke, dia selalu terlihat tegas, dingin, dan _kuat_. Sangat berbeda denganku. Seolah Sasuke bertunangan denganku hanya agar dapat melindungi diriku yang _lemah_.

.

.

.

 _Lemah?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sakura, ada apa dengan kakimu?"

Aku berusaha menutupinya dengan menarik kecil gaunku kebawah, "Hanya luka kecil, Sasuke."

"Bohong."

"—Aku tersandung lagi. Tapi kali ini aku tersandung kaki ranjang,"

"Hn. Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku ingin menjadi seorang istri yang terbaik untuk Sasuke._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hanya saja, semenjak Aku bertunangan, Ayahku memberikan perlakuan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Maafkan Aku!"

"Sudahlah Kizashi, bagaimana jika Sakura terlalu lelah?"

BRUK. Aku terjatuh lagi dan lagi.

"Sakura! Sampai kapan kau tidak akan lemah lagi?! Berhentilah menjadi seseorang yang lemah!"

Mataku mulai berair—tanda ingin meluapkan segalanya. "Cukup!Kenapa Aku harus berlatih seperti ini?!"

"Karena kau akan menjadi menantu Uchiha! Dan kau akan menjadi seorang _Lady_ , Sakura!"

"Aku tak mau melanjutkannya lagi…" Ayah menghampiriku yang sedang terisak—

"Ayah tahu ini menyakitkan, tapi ini demi kebaikanmu juga." —dan memelukku.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bagaimana pun juga, ini semua demi kebaikanku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Nona Sakura!" Pelayanku masuk kedalam kamarku dengan terburu-buru. Saat itu aku baru selesai mandi—sedang menyisir rambutku yang masih basah.

"Ada apa, Tenten?"

"Tuan Sasuke, tuan Sasuke…" Tenten mulai menjelaskannya berita yang baru didengarnya. Aku menjatuhkan sisir yang kupakai. Membiarkan rambutku terurai.

"Siapkan kereta kuda, Tenten!"

.

.

.

 _Biarkan kini Aku yang mengkhawatirkanmu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku dan Tenten tiba di mansion Uchiha. Disana banyak polisi yang menjaga tempat kejadian perkara.

"Paman Minato!"

"Sakura? Kenapa kau datang kemari?" _hentikan basa-basinya!_

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

"Tadi malam sepertinya terjadi penyusupan." _Kau sedang bencanda, 'kan?_

"Dimana Sasuke?!"

Minato menarik napas, "Ada kemungkinan dia diculik,"

"Bohong! Tak mungkin ia diculik!"

"Nona, tenanglah!" _bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Tenten?!_

"Namikaze, kami menemukan jejak baru. Sepertinya pelaku kabur ke arah selatan."

"Kalau begitu, kita kejar pelakunya. Sisakan beberapa polisi untuk menjaga mansion ini."

"Tunggu!" _aku harus menyelamatkannya!_

"Biarkan aku ikut!"

"Sakura, lebih baik kau menunggu sa—"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menunggu dengan tenang jika tunanganku dalam bahaya?"

Minato menghela nafasnya, "Asalkan kau tidak bertindak ceroboh."

 _Terima kasih banyak!_

.

.

.

 _Aku pasti akan menemukanmu, Sasuke._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sepertinya tuan Sasuke berada dalam rumah itu."

"Rumah itu tampak sepi. Kalian periksa dahulu."

Aku menunggu bawahan Paman Minato kembali. Semoga saja Sasuke memang disini.

"Didalam hanya ada peralatan kebun saja. Tetapi ada pintu yang terhubung dengan lorong bawah tanah."

Memang benar, didalam rumah itu hanya ada peralatan kebun. Dan juga sebuah pintu. Ada beberapa lorong. Aku yakin, diantara semua lorong yang berada disini pasti ada ruangan dimana Sasuke berada.

"Aku akan memastikan lorong ini. Dan tolong pinjamkan aku pedang itu."

"Apa kau yakin, Sakura?"

"Sangat yakin. Dan… Aku tidak akan melakukan hal ceroboh."

Cukup gelap. Aku masih dapat melihat kedepan. Samar-samar aku melihat ada dua orang didepanku. Sebenarnya aku masih ragu. Tapi, tak disengaja aku tersandung sesuatu. Kacamata yang biasa kupakai pun lepas.

"Siapa disana?!"

Aku bisa melihat mereka sedang berjalan kearahku. Aku langsung berlari sambil memegang pedang yang aku bawa tadi. Hanya satu kali tebasan, dua orang tersebut sudah ambruk.

.

.

.

 _Aku ingin menjadi seorang istri yang terbaik untuk Sasuke._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ada sebuah pintu yang tertutup. Entah mengapa, aku yakin bahwa Sasuke berada didalam ruangan ini. _Feeling_ seorang perempuan, mungkin?

"Pasti!" _Aku tak peduli. Kini aku hanya peduli pada Sasuke._

Satu tendangan.

Dua tendangan.

Tiga tendangan.

Ku dobrak pintu didepanku. Sosok yang kucari, kini duduk terikat tak sadarkan diri.

"Sasuke!" _bagunlah!_

Sasuke masih mengerjapkan matanya, "Saku..ra… Dibelakangmu…"

 _Jangan pernah menyentuhku, brengsek!_

Reflek, aku langsung menebas orang yang berada dibelakangku. Empat tebasan langsung. Dan aku yakin bahwa orang itulah yang menculik Sasuke.

"Sasuke?! Kau tak apa-apa?" _kau terlihat pucat dan_ lemah.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sakura, kemana kacamata-mu? Dan mengapa rambutmu kau biarkan tergerai?"

"Ah, aku tadi terburu-buru.." _demi kau._

"Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka, Sasuke ternyata memiliki sisi yang lemah." Aku pun terkekeh pelan.

Aku tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke merona. Sasuke, yang biasanya terlihat tegas, dingin, dan gagah, ternyata memiliki sisi _lemah_. Itu membuatku ingin melindunginya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mulai sekarang, aku ingin menjadi seorang istri yang dapat melindungi sisi lemah Sasuke!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Salam kenal, saya amanoxsh, author baru. Ini fict pertama saya;; Sebenarnya fict terinspirasi dari Black Butler, tapi jalan ceritanya beda (semoga). Mohon maaf kalo ada kesamaan ide, typo(s), atau yang lainnya. Karna masih newbie, tolong RnR!


End file.
